1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multi-protocol label switching (MPLS) networks.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer networking and telecommunications, MPLS networks are a data-carrying mechanism which emulates some properties of a circuit-switched network over a packet-switched network. MPLS operates at an OSI Model layer that is generally considered to lie between traditional definitions of Layer 2 (data link layer) and Layer 3 (network layer), and thus is often referred to as a “Layer 2.5” protocol. MPLS was designed to provide a unified data-carrying service for both circuit-based clients and packet-switching clients which provide a datagram service model. MPLS can be used to carry many different kinds of traffic, including IP packets, as well as native ATM, SONET, and Ethernet frames.
Unfortunately, errors sometimes occur in MPLS networks. Thus, there is a need for tools to diagnose problems in MPLS networks
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.